


Ace Didn't Mean To Summon Satan's Child

by atomiccandypanda



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bar & grill owner Ace, Demon Lord Marco, Demon Portgas D. Ace, Demon/Human Relationships, Human Ace, M/M, Temporary Character Death, alternative universe, demon marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomiccandypanda/pseuds/atomiccandypanda
Summary: Ace and his brothers had planned to move to Raftel to open a Bar and Grill. They had found the place for the bar, and a house to live.Everything was fine. Everything was fine until he summoned a demon by inadvertence.And the girl had the most attractive demon brother.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 25
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

Ace was finally in front of his and brothers’ house. He just came from the estate agency, to take the key, it had been a godsend to find such a house in this neighborhood and at such a low price. The house had been inhabited for years after what the realtor had said, the government had recuperated it at the death of the previous owner, when she died without next to kin. 

The realtor had warned them that the house was still in the same condition that when the owner died. It was Sabo who visited the house alone, Ace and Luffy had been in the outskirts of the town to see the premises they wanted to buy for their bar and grill. The owner wanted to sell his place for him to enjoy his retirement with his wife. He had been searching for months, but nobody had been interested. 

After their respective visits, the three brothers had talked about it. Sabo had said that the house needed some work, most of it was purely decorative, but he wasn’t sure about the electric installation, and the water system. But it was a great deal, the house had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, however one needed a make-over, a large living room and a kitchen, the garden was completely abandoned and was overgrown with weeds and trees that had grown out of control. But Sabo assured that once the work was done, the house would be lovely. 

"Will we have to ask Franky about the cost of the works, but if we do everything by ourselves that will reduce the cost greatly." Ace remarked, “But if it had been abandoned, we might offer a lower price than they are asking.”

“We will ask him later. And for the price, the realtor told me that the City Council had decided, if the house is not sold before the end of the year they will destroy it, but that will be paid by the municipality, so they preferred to sell it.” Sabo explained. “And the bar, how is it?”

“A bit old, but it’s well-placed, with a big parking lot. The kitchen is just the right size. We will need to replace the fridge and the oven but that all. Most of the work would be to change the decoration of the dining room” Ace said, taking his phone out and showing his brother the photos he had taken during the visit.

“The bar part looks good.” Sabo remarked. 

“Yeah the counter needs to be sanded and varnished again, but it’s good.”

“There are others buyers interested?”

“Yes,” Luffy responded “But they are trying to lower the price too much for the owner.”

“So if we ask just a bit lower than the price asked, the owner might agree with it, if not we still could pay the asking price”

They discussed with Franky the next day, and he agreed to go look at the places. He had done a bid of what would need to be done. Two days later, Ace was signing a proposition for the house and the bar. A week later he got a call, his two offers were accepted. 

That was how one week later, he found himself in front of his own house, his car parked in the alley, full of most of his stuff. He had already called the electricity and water company; Franky had told him that everything was conformed to standards, he had been surprised it was rare for a house this old, but if Franky said it was good, it was good.

Ace took one of his boxes, and climbed the stairs of the porch. The door was stuck a little, but he arrived to open it. 

Sabo had been right, the house definitely smelled abandoned, there was a lot of dust on the furniture. And well there were the walls, now Ace understood why most of the potential buyers had been cooled down, they were covered with symbols, drawings, and other things that Ace wasn’t able to distinguish them from each other. You couldn’t even see the original color of the wall in places.

Ace put his boxes on the floor of the entrance "At least I know where to start" Dusting off, and cleaning the walls will be the first thing to be done, it was a good thing that Rouge, Ace's mother, had forced him to take everything he needed. 

Ace decided to go take out of the tank, the bucket, brooms and dust cloths, and began to dust what he could. 

Three hours later Ace had cleaned the entire living room, the kitchen and an entire bedroom which was empty of furniture or symbols, at least Ace now knew where he was going to sleep tonight. The technician of the electricity company arrived just after, the guy just went to the electricity meter in the basement, did everything he needed to do, and left the house after he gave Ace the duplicate of his contract. 

By this time, it was lunch and Ace was hungry. He looked at Maps on his phone to see where he could go to eat or buy food, there was a convenience store two blocks from the house. 

Ace walked to the store, like this he could explore a little the neighborhood, at the store he took sandwiches, chips, a bottle of water, and some cookies for tomorrow's breakfast. 

“Hey, you’re new around here?” The teenage girl, behind the checkout, asked.

Ace smiled at her, and put all his stuff on the conveyor belt, “Yeah, I just moved in today. Don’t know a lot about the town, though.”

The girl began to scan the articles “Yeah, not a lot to do here. We have a cinema and if you’re hungry, there is  _ Dolce Vita _ , it’s an Italian restaurant in the city center.”

“It’s any good?”

“Depends if you have taste buds” She replied. “Most people preferred to go to the bar and grill near the N66, but the owner had closed and searched for a buyer. I heard he finally sold it, I hope it’ll open soon” She scanned the last of Ace’s purchases, she waited while he finished packing them “That will be thirteen fifty-seven”

Ace took the money out of his wallet and gave it to her. She gave him back his change and his receipt. “Have a nice day!”

“You too”

After eating, Ace went back to his cleaning. When he finished the last bedroom, he decided to stop the dusting for the day, he would finish the following day, along with beginning to clean the walls. Geez the old lady must have gone crazy for her to write all this on her walls. Ace hoped that the detergent he came with would be enough to get rid of the old paint.

Ace went back to his car to finish unloading it. Three round trips later every box was now on the living room floor. Ace looked at the furniture still in the room, it was actually a good news, his and his brothers' stuff would arrive only in three weeks and Ace could use what was in the house in the waiting. Only the electrical appliance from the kitchen would be removed before that, Franky had promised him to come to take them away, and to lend a mini-fridge and a portable stove for the time being. 

Speaking of the kitchen, it was going to be some snack time soon for Ace. But before that, Ace wanted to see if the paint could be removed. 

He took his detergent, and some rags, the front door would be perfect for the first test. Ace began to wipe the painted star and symbols around it, it needed some time, but he was able to clean it off. After he had done, he wasn’t really feeling his right arm anymore, a perfect time to make himself a sandwich and rest a little.

He prepared one of his special sandwiches, baguette, jam, cheese, salad, slice of roast, and his mother sauce. After that, he settled down on the floor and looked around while eating. His eyes stopped on a sentence written above the glass door leading to the garden. 

“ _ Daemonium veniet ad me _ ” Ace read, he shrugged “Weird thing to write here” 

“You called me, human?” A voice said behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace was dead. Really dead. Really, really dead. He didn’t know how that happened. For God’s sake, he had just made a sandwich!!. 

“Oh, Pops gonna kill you.” The fourteen years old said, through a spoon of ice cream. Her red eyes were shining at the prospect. 

Ace groaned. “Why can’t you just go back?” 

“You need to make a deal for me to leave.” She finished the pot of ice cream. “You have another one?”

Ace just turned to open his cooler and took another ice cream pot to hand it to her.

“Listen, I’m not gonna make a deal with a demon. I’m not gonna make a deal with Satan’s child.” Ace was really trying to make her leave before her father arrived, because, well who wanted Satan in their house?!!! 

“And me, I can’t leave, I responded to your call. If you want me to leave, make a deal”

“I’m not gonna make a deal!!!”

“Well I can’t leave without a deal. So prepare yourself. Pops gonna kill you”

“I agree Pops gonna kill you.” A man appeared in the middle of his kitchen, startling Ace.

The man was attractive, Ace could see that; a strong jaw with the start of a beard, the bluest eyes Ace had never seen, well okay his hairs were weird, but it was bizarrely suitable to him. 

That when Ace noticed his tail. Fuck this man was a demon too! Please not Satan, not Satan!!

“Haruta” The man was pissed. Well good for Ace, right? 

The girl, Haruta, had her head down looking at her spoon in her ice cream pot on her lap. She didn’t answer.

“Haruta, what are you doing here?”

“He called me!” Haruta interjected, pointing at Ace. The man glanced at Ace before staring back at the girl. “Liar. Until you’re sixteen you can’t be summoned directly, Haruta.” He crossed his arms on his chest. “I’m waiting.”

Ace was staring at the two staying in silence. 

“Haruta. You went to my office.” Haruta looked up but said nothing. “Don’t try the puppy eyes on me. That doesn't work anymore.”

Haruta was still not answering. The man sighed “We are going to discuss this with father” The man took her arm. He finally looked at Ace and said “Sorry” and both of them evaporated in the air. 

Ace blinked, staring for a long moment at the space where the two demons disappeared. He decided that he needed a drink. It looked at the clock, well 6:00 pm, yeah time for a drink. 

Ace was a bit tipsy when he collapsed on the bed that night. Before he fell asleep, he only thought that he didn’t know the man’s name.

* * *

“I TOLD YOU A HUNDRED OF TIMES !!!! DON’T GO TO MY OFFICE!!! DON’T TAKE ONE OF MY CALLS!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF!!! YOI!!!!”

Took by surprise Thatch let the plates, that he had in his hand, crashed on the floor “Fuck!!” He had passed the afternoon to create this dish. Who the hell was screaming?!!

Thatch opened the door of the kitchen, and passed his head, that was when he spotted Marco dragging Haruta by the ear. Marco was pissed, like really, really pissed, not full rage mind you but within an inch of it.

Thatch decided to make a strategic retreat in his kitchen before Marco spotted him. No way he was gonna face his brother if he was this pissed. He would ask Izo later what it was about.

* * *

Well ok, Haruta had taken one of Marco’s calls, but they didn’t need to take this too far. The discussion between she, Marco and Pops had been tense. Marco had wanted an exemplary punishment. And Pops had given in. She hadn’t taken them seriously the last time when they had said that the next time she’ll regret it. 

She should have.

Because really.

Serving a human for three weeks.

IT WAS TAKING THAT TOO FAR.

* * *

Ace was hallucinating. Yeah, that’s the only possibility. He had drunk too much and now was suffering from the side effect.

He decided to take another look, just to make sure. 

Yep, they were still here, in the middle of his living room.

May as well going down and making breakfast. Just in time Ace’s stomach growled. He sighed and made his way down the stairs. 

Before the demons spoke, Ace raised his hand to signal them to wait. He then went to his kitchen, took the boxes of biscuits he had bought the day before. Then after, he finished eating half of the box, he talked.

“What are you doing in my house?” Ace asked.

The girl didn’t respond, she crossed her arms and pouted. Okay, Ace didn’t expect that but fine by him. The man in the contrary began to speak. He explained something along the line of a punishment, disobedience. But Ace wasn’t really listening, after all what that was having with him. That when the man dropped the bomb: “That why she has to stay at your service for three weeks” 

Ace spitted the coffee he was drinking. “Wait? What? Why?”

“Ah, you see he don’t want me to …” The girl jumped to interrupt.

The man snapped his fingers and the girl looked like a fish opening and closing her mouth without a sound could be heard from her. Ace stared at her until the man cleared his throat. “Mmh mmh, you are the last one that my sister tried tricking to make a deal. With my father, we decided that she needed to learn a little discipline, so she will serve you.” 

Ace thought of it a little. The house needed work, if the girl helped him, it’ll be done in no time; Well she didn’t seem really happy about it, but it was only about three weeks, it was worth it. Ace sighed but nodded. 

The man smiled “Deal, she will begin tomorrow” He snapped his fingers again and the girl disappeared. “Now that she is not here, I like to warn you, Haruta will do everything she can to make you break this deal. But you need to remember that she can’t do anything, her powers are sealed until her sixteenth birthday. Understand?”

“Understand”

“Great, now that it is sorted out, I’m going.” The man was about to disappear before he turned back toward Ace. “Oh, I forgot if you need help, beat the ground three times and I will come”

Before the man left, Ace asked without thinking “What’s your name?”

The man smiled at him “Marco” He winked then disappeared.

"Marco" Ace repeated softly.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ace!” Franky called from the front door.

“Here, Franky,” Ace responded. 

Franky entered the living room, Ace was sitting on the ground drinking a cola, he was covered in dust. The only part that wasn’t, was his mouth and his nose who had been covered by a mask now around his neck. At Franky’s surprise, Ace wasn’t alone, a teenage girl was with him, short auburn hair, with weird red eyes. Franky didn’t think twice about it, it wasn’t really the first time he saw someone using colored eye contacts. 

“Hey, Ace. Didn’t know that we’ll have help. It’s SUUUUPPPER!!”

“Yeah, it’s Haruta” Ace said. 

“... Hi.” She greeted, then stood up and began to go to the stairs. “I’m going to sand the bedrooms.”

Franky stared at her while she passed by him. “What’s going on with her?” 

“She doesn’t want to be here, it’s all.” Ace replied.

“So what is she doing here?” Franky asked, confused.

Ace sighed “She broke into the first night. Yes I know.” Ace added when he saw Franky’s expression “I controlled her, I preferred to call her dad before the police. He wanted to punish her, and well I proposed to him to let her help me for the duration of the renovation.” Ace took another bottle of cola and handing it to Franky “It’s a good thing too, seeing you can’t come help me except on week-ends”

Franky hummed “Yeah, it’ll be faster with someone to help you. So what did you do already?”

“We sanded all the walls of the first floor. We will put the undercoat after we do the rooms upstairs.”

“We are doing the garden today?” Franky asked.

“Yeah, it’s the most urgent right now, it looks like a jungle. I don’t need my new neighbors coming to pester me with it.”

“That what I thought, I have everything we need in the pickup.” 

Ace went with Franky outdoor to unload what they needed from the trunk. When they entered again they heard the sander going on upstairs. 

"It's okay to let her alone?" Franky asked, when they were crossing the living room to go in the backyard. 

"Don't worry she'll be fine." 

* * *

Ace and Franky finished cutting the trees which were too big, they cut the grass. They only kept some raspberry and mulberry fruit bushes. Meanwhile, Haruta finished sanding all the walls of the first floor. The day after, she helped them to clear all the cut of trees that were still in the yard.

For the rest of the week, Ace and Haruta put the undercoat in every room, they needed to wait until it was dry. Ace was looking around the house, in the search of something for Haruta to do. He found the entrance of the attic, and went for a look. He saw that the attic was full of boxes, he couldn't even see the walls. Yes, it would be perfect to occupy them until the walls were dry. 

Two days later, the unpacking of the attic was nearly finished, only a few boxes remained in the back. Haruta went downstairs to put the things they were throwing away, and Ace decided to unpack the last boxes; The first ones were full of books with names Ace couldn’t read, then in the next one he found flasks, the whole box was filled with flasks. Ace got one out and examined it, the liquid was blue and thick. Ace decided to look at the other flasks before opening the last box.

He took out flasks filled with strange liquids of all the colors. In the bottom of the box there were a lot of dried plants, that Ace moved out, under it there was a last flask. Ace took it and examined it, the liquid in it was red with what looked like blue sparkles. Curious Ace opened it.

Haruta was going back upstairs, when she smelt smoke. She hurried in the stairs to rejoin Ace. In the attic, fire was spreading out of the flask that Ace had in the hand. Haruta tried to use her powers to stop it, but nothing happened, her powers weren’t working.

“Ace!!!!” She yelled

Ace didn’t respond, but it seems like she snapped him out of his trance. Ace was panicking inside, so he did the only thing he thought first: He beat the ground three times. 

* * *

Marco was in his office in a meeting with his brothers when he felt the pull, he froze in the middle of his sentence. Getting worried looks from his family, he just disappeared to Ace’s house. 

Immediately after he arrived, he took the situation in and took the flask in his hand, inflamed his other hand with blue flames and put it above the flask. He sealed it with his powers.

When the flask was closed for good. Marco put it on the ground and turned toward Ace and Haruta. “What the Heaven was that?” He said pointing at the flask, and staring at Haruta.

“I don’t know” She responded “I was downstairs”

“I … Just opened the flask” Ace explained before Marco could snap at Haruta.

Marco looked at the human, he had his eyes wide opened, his face was pale, and he had begun to tremble. Marco made a blanket appearing and draped it around Ace, trying to help him calm down a little.

* * *

Turned out the late owner of the house was a witch.

Marco banned Haruta from coming back until he cleared all the magic stuff. Even, if his sister was pissing him off, he didn’t want to see her getting hurt. 

So, Marco spent three days and two nights in total in the attic, sorting what was dangerous and had to be destroyed, and the things that were inoffensive, which was a lot of the books. Ace went to buy paints in the meantime, and began to color the walls of the living room and kitchen.

Marco didn’t stay in the attic without a break, he would come down and join Ace when he was in the kitchen, preparing himself a snack. He liked talking to the human, it was different from with his brothers. It was refreshing, Ace was actually quite curious about Hell

“Wait, how many levels did you say there was?” Ace asked again.

“Eight, the floor 1 is where our quarters are, the ground floor is for when souls arrive, and we decide at which level. Then the souls are sent to the different levels below, Their punishment changes according to the gravity of their sin.”

“And what is your role in all that?”

“I’m managing the ground floor, sending the souls in their respective levels.” Marco explained, sipping at the beer that Ace and gave him. He continued to talk before Ace could ask more questions. “Before that I was in the sixth level, that where the soul the most deranging are, and the ones that decide to sell their souls. I stopped when Pops couldn’t take the administrative work anymore, and I moved to the ground floor.” He smiled to Ace “It’s been a while since I came upstairs, my work doesn’t require me to come here anymore.”

“What were you doing before all the paperwork?”

Marco hesitated a little before responding, “I was charged to dispatch the Hellhounds, they hunt the one who are put in the six level.”

“What’s happening in the six level? It’s certainly horrible seeing it the sixth.”

“The numbers are not an indicator of the severity of the punishment, not all the people are reacting to a stimulus the same way, right? The sixth level cuts all the senses humans are possessing, they can’t hear, see, anything, it’s just a void, an empty space. That is why most of the demons call it the eternal level.”

Ace stayed silent a second, thinking about it. Thinking about not being able to feel anything, losing all of his bearing. “I hope I won’t go there”

Marco smiled reassuringly “A soul like yours. They sure went to Heaven.”

* * *

And Marco was quite curious about this human.

“So, Ace. How are you able to pay for a house AND a bar and grill at your age?”

Ace flipped the steak for the burger in the pan. “My father. He subscribed to an insurance life, with me and my mother for beneficiaries” He began to assemble the burger. “There was an accident, five years ago.” Ace put a plate in front of Marco. “I kept the money, and when I talked about my project to open the bar with my mother, she gave me her part.”

“Your brothers weren’t beneficiaries?"

"Oh, well. Luffy is my cousin, and Sabo was adopted by his father. But uncle Dragon had become really busy with his job, and they came to live with my mom and I.”

They continued to talk while eating after they finished, Marco went back to the attic and Ace to Luffy’s room to paint it red and yellow.

* * *

Ace and Marco were in the basement, Ace had mentioned earlier about a symbol that was there, and Marco had decided to examine it to be sure that they could erase it in security. He looked at it and told him that he shouldn’t retrieve it.

“Why?” Ace asked.

Marco smiled and said “I’ll show you” Marco went to the electrical panel, and smashed it with his fist. The basement went dark.

Ace yelped. “What the Hell are you doing?!!” 

Marco put one of his fingers on his mouth, while he put his right hand in fire, to light the room. Ace began to see the pieces of the panel that were on the ground fly to the smashed panel and put itself at their place. 

After everything was back to normal, and that the basement was lighted again. “The symbol would prevent the house from falling apart. You said that your friend told you that everything was in order with the electricity and the water pipes.” Ace nodded, Marco continued “This symbol is the reason behind that.”

* * *

Marco had removed every furniture that might be dangerous, after he finished, he returned to Hell to announce to Haruta that she could go back to Ace's house. 

She had been with Thatch when he told her, and she hurried to go. 

“So, how were those last days?” Thatch asked him.

“Interesting” Marco replied, putting his vest on a chair.

“Interesting? That's all you have to say?” Thatch raised the lid of the pot that was stewing. Marco hummed in agreement. “Marco, you spent three days on the surface. You stayed even the nights, don’t tell me that it was just interesting. For you to spend so many times outside Hell, something must keep you busy; And it’s certainly not old books or spells of a dead witch.”

“I don’t see what you’re talking about.” Marco said. Of course, Haruta had talked about Ace to Thatch; and his stupid brother had certainly thought that the human sounded like the type of people Marco liked.

“Oh, really. So black hair, gray eyes, freckles on the nose, that evoke nothing?” Thatch glanced at Marco who just glared at him. “You want me to continue?” Marco huffed and left the room without answering. “Guess not”

* * *

“Ace!!!” Haruta yelled, when she saw him and hugged him briefly “Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah” He responded, a little dumbfounded by Haruta’s actions. “I’m fine and you?”

“I was shocked, but I’m fine now. I didn’t think that this house could have been owned by a witch.” She said looking around like she expected to see something screaming ‘witch’ somewhere in the house. “What is weird, it’s that the house isn’t even warred against demon, every witch do that”

“Why?”

“Because of the odor, magic scents attract us. So it’s pretty strange that a witch didn’t put a pentagram”

“A star in a circle with a strange writing around it?” Ace asked.

Haruta stared at him “ Uh, yeah, how do you know that?”

“When I arrived the first day, there was a lot of this strange symbols on the front door, so I cleaned it”

“You washed it.” Haruta suddenly began to laugh. “You washed off the protection. Oh my god! I have to tell Marco” She turned around like she did when she returned to Hell.

Ace caught her wrist before she had the time to leave. “No!”

“Oh, come on Ace I might be able to make him laugh” Haruta whined. “Please, let me tell him, please, please, please”

If Ace hadn’t grown up with Luffy, her puppy eyes would have worked on him. Too bad for her, Ace did grow up with Luffy, and he knew how to deal with a stubborn little brother. “If you go now, I will tell him that you ate all my ice cream, and that you borrowed a lot of my stuff, you know what I mean, right? The ones who, if he finds out, will triple your chores.” Ace smiled at her innocently.

Haruta swallowed and decided to say nothing.

Ace smiled more, “What do you think about  putting the second coat of paint in the bedrooms upstairs . ”

“Sound good” Haruta agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ace and Haruta had finished everything. The bedrooms were painted, and so was the living room. They had received all the furniture from Ace and his brother’s place, and they had passed the last four days to assemble and put everything into place.

So now, Ace was showing to Haruta one of the few human pleasures: YouTube. 

He had let her ram free first, she had actually loved twitch VOD on  _ among us _ of different streamers, and cat videos. Right now, it was Ace's turn to show her what he liked to watch on YouTube.

Marco arrived when they had finished the second episode of _ Helluva Boss _ . 

“That’s how humans view Hell?” Haruta asked “Because they are going to be disappointed when they see it.”

“Hell it’s not that fun?”

“Well I’m pretty sure that if we went here to kill humans. We would have problems with the angels; They are kinda stuck up with this sort of things.” Haruta turned his head to Ace "You should ask Marco about the angels, he is the one who had spent most of his time with them, well before Izo was made head of the diplomacy" 

“Really? Angels exist? How are they?” Ace asked.

“They are prick.” Marco answered.

Ace and Haruta turned their head over the couch, to see Marco standing in the hallway.

“What are you doing here?” Haruta demanded, surprised to see him here, Marco never came to Ace’s house.

“You’re late, yoi. Come to see what is happening to you.”

Haruta looked defeated, so Ace intervened “We were watching this series, and I was going to put a film on. Wanna join?” Ace explained smiling.

Haruta snorted, like hell her brother was going to join them. Marco wasn’t the type of person who liked to relax in front of a film.

“Yeah, why not?” Marco answered.

“Awesome” Ace exclaimed “I’m gonna make popcorn.”

Haruta stared at his brother who was staring at Ace’s back. He turned back to her, when Ace disappeared in the kitchen. “What?” He asked, when he met his sister's eyes.

“Nothing.” She responded “Nothing.”

During the whole film, Haruta observed Marco. He had sat beside Ace, and was dipping into the popcorn bowl that was on Ace’s lap. Marco was completely focused on the film. 

Marco had taken the habit to hide his horns and tail, but it was only effective on humans, demons could still see Marco like he was in reality. Thanks to that, Haruta saw Marco’s tail moving toward Ace like it was searching for something. Soon after, Marco’s tail began to wrap itself around Ace’s leg.

Haruta’s eyes opened wide, Marco may not have realized it, but he was treating Ace like his mate. Demons used their tails to display their affections to someone, intertwined his tail with someone else’s tail or in this case leg, was a gesture that was exclusively used for love interest. 

Marco had never shown this sort of behavior before, Haruta may have to verify this information with Pops, because if she was right it was kind of a big deal.

The film finished without Haruta remembering anything about it. Marco and her were getting ready to leave, when Ace handed her a closed bag.

“It’s for you. I cleaned my stuff, and found it. I thought that you would like it” Ace said, winking to her.

Marco took her by the arm, and after saying goodbyes to Ace, they went back to hell.

* * *

“Well, look at that. Someone decided to quit his suit.” Izo said when Marco tried to slip away discreetly from the living room. 

His brothers had put a sigil preventing teleportation from and into the commanders' quarters. A century ago, there was an accident, a lesser demon had appeared in the throne room and had tried to stab Pops, that ended with the demon disintegrated, and the sigil had been put two days after.

Every one of his siblings and his dad, turned their heads to look at Marco. He was wearing a jean, a black t-shirt and a violet shirt above it, different from his usual black suit. Marco swore under his breath; he had planned to go to the gate, then he would have teleported to Ace’s bar and grill. He had wanted to go to the opening night, but the more packed the place was the more it could have someone who could see his real self even if Marco was hiding his horn and his tail with a spell.

So Marco had waited two weeks to see Ace’s restaurant, not that he had stopped visiting him, but he had to appear directly in Ace’s room to avoid being seen by his brothers. Then they would pass the night together, talking, watching films, playing games, until Ace fell asleep. And well, if Marco was honest with himself, him and Ace had been flirting a little too, that's why he had been happy to finally pass sometimes alone with him without worrying about his family or Ace’s. 

"Where are you going, son?" His father asked. 

"I'm going upstairs" Marco answered, hoping that nobody would ask further questions. That was not knowing his family well. 

"You're going to see Ace!" Haruta exclaimed, standing from her chair. 

Marco swore, for his evening with Ace, it was ruined now. 

Thatch grinned, “Oh, going on a date?”

“No. I promised him to go see his bar.” Marco tried to reason, hoping that no one of his brothers would say what he suspected they wanted to say.

“It’s a grill too! We should check it out.” Haruta suggested. “It’s been too long since I saw Ace.”

And because his siblings are jerks, they agreed, and left to get ready. 

“If you don’t want us to come, you just have to say it.” His father said to him.

“It’s too late now.” Marco sighed “I think they just need an excuse to go upstairs, and I will just go see Ace another time.”

* * *

Marco had made a mistake, he shouldn’t have agreed to his sibling coming with him. He had made them appear five kilometers away from the restaurant, of course they hadn’t understood why he had done that. So Marco had to explain that a group of sixteen persons appearing suddenly in a parking lot, wasn’t really discreet. 

At least his father had reduced his height to something more acceptable for humans, he was still intimidating, but not because he was six meters tall. Marco had then made cars appear, and they had been on the road. Marco parked the car in front of the bar. Haruta was the one to open the front door. 

* * *

Ace was behind the counter, serving a beer to an old man, when he heard the door opening. He glanced to see who had arrived. 

Ace saw Haruta pass in front of him, she was leaded by one of their waitresses. Haruta was accompanied by a large group of people, Ace had remarked that Marco was there, so the others were certainly their siblings.

* * *

They were a large group, so they were seated in three booths side by side. Marco was sitting with his father, Izo and Jozu in front of him, and for his biggest pleasure with Thatch beside him. At least Marco was on the aisle side, and not blocked by anyone like Thatch was.

“So, which one is Ace?” Thatch asked Marco, elbowing him in the ribs. Marco grunted in response, hoping that Thatch would drop the subject, but his brother was the most stubborn person that Marco knew.

The waitress came and gave them menus. Thatch opened it, chose a burger with onion, bacon, and mushroom; then he got back to looking around to find who Ace was.

Thatch knew that Ace was a man, so that left half of the staff on the floor. In the four men left, only two had black hair, the first man was a bit young, a red t-shirt, a baggy jean, he even had a straw hat resting against his back. No, this kid was definitely not Ace. 

So it left the barman, from the distance Thatch couldn’t see what color his eyes were, but he thought that the guy had freckles, anyway he was well-built, with a great smile: totally his brother type.

Thatch elbowed Marco again and pointed the barman out “It’s Ace?”

Marco turned his head, just in time to see Ace stretching to take a glass on the highest shelf. Thatch whistled quietly, only meant to be heard by Marco, who was a little occupied staring at Ace’s ass covered by a tight black jean.

Marco was about to punch his brother, who couldn’t stop whispering stupid things in his ear, when someone appeared in front of their table. 

“Hi, I’m Luffy, I will be your server tonight” Luffy smiled to them “Do you know what you want?”

Luffy noted their orders of foods and drinks, then he turned to leave, but he changed his mind. “May I ask a question?”

“Sure” Marco responded.

“Why do all of you have horns?”

Silence fell on the three booths that Marco’s family occupied. They all had turned to look at Luffy, who was unaware of the tension rising into the demons.

Humans who weren’t affected by the disguise spell of demons were rare, but it still happened. Marco didn’t think that one of Ace’s brothers would be one of these humans. ‘ _ And if Ace was able too? _ ’ Marco thought suddenly, but before worrying about that, he should respond to Luffy who was still waiting for his answer.

“Luffy, why are you still standing there? Go to the kitchen to give their orders.” Another server said, when he passed behind him.

"I’m going, Sabo.” Luffy responded, leaving behind the confused demon family.

* * *

They had finished eating, and everyone was ready to leave. Marco decided to, at least, say goodbye to Ace, so he approached the barman who was pouring the last drinks of the night.

“Hey, Ace.”

“Marco! Did you have a good time?”

“Yeah, it would have been better if my siblings wouldn’t have come.”

“Oh, why?” Ace asked before leaning on the bar. “Are you disappointed that you couldn’t pass time with me?”

Marco avoided looking at Ace's playful smile. “Maybe”

Well if you stay until closing time, maybe we could talk for sometimes, or we could see what you can do with this tail of yours.” Ace added in a breath.

Marco choked on his saliva, and turned to see Ace’s head mere inches of his. Ace was serious, Marco could sense it.

“Hey bro, we are heading home” Thatch interrupted them, putting his hand on Marco’s shoulder “Ace it was a pleasure meeting you, I’m sure we will see you soon” He said to the human before leaving the place to join the rest of his family and letting his brother with the human.

* * *

Marco had stayed until closing time. 

Ace should have stayed later, but his brother Sabo had just looked at him and told him to ‘ _ Get out of here. And keep it down tonight _ .’ He had added with a wink.

Ace began to kiss Marco as soon as he closed the front door behind him. Their tongues wrapped around each other, saliva ran down Ace's chin. 

"Ace" Marco moaned. His hands gripping Ace's waist and drowning him against him.

Ace kissed him near his mouth, then began to trail down his neck, sucking in the same time.

"Ace, Hmm, not here... need a bed." Marco grunted. 

Ace without speaking took him by his hand and led him to his room. 

Marco smiled, looking at Ace’s ass. He will show this human what he could do with his tail, and how much stamina demons had.

* * *

Marco pressed Ace’s back against the door. They kissed, their tongues exploring each other. Ace’s hands travelled from Marco’s back to his horns, he grabbed them, and pulled at them gently.

Marco groaned, and let his tail wander along Ace’s leg, through the fabric of his jeans. While attacking Ace’s neck with his lips, one of his hands passed under Ace’s t-shirt. He brushed Ace’s abs with his fingertips. Marco could feel them tensing at each passage of his fingers.

“Marco, more” Ace moaned when Marco sucked and then bit the meat of his shoulder. 

“Tell me what you want.” Marco commanded against his shoulder

“You” Ace moaned as Marco’s hand went from his abs to under his pants. “I want you”

“As you wish” Marco responded. He moved Ace away from the door and pushed him on the bed.

“Marco why …” Ace’s question died on his tongue in front of the view that was offered to him.

Marco was stripping out of his clothes. He smiled when he saw Ace staring at him while he was taking off his pants. “Like what you see?”

“Can’t say that I’m really impressed” Ace lied.

Marco passed his tongue on his lips, his tail was slowly swinging from side to side. “I’m gonna make you scream, human”

* * *

Ace grunted when the hot water from the shower splashed against his back.

“Are you okay?” Marco asked him while washing Ace’s hair.

Ace raised his head and smiled lazily at him. “Yeah, my back hurt a little, you really scratched it bad.”

“Sorry, I should have …”

Ace interrupted Marco by putting one finger across his lips. “First, I would have stopped you, if that really bothered me. Second, I like that you lost so much control that you did it.” Ace punctuated with a kiss.

“I still wish, I could heal it.” Marco remarked. It was times like this, that Marco sometimes regretted being a demon. He could heal demons, and himself but humans that was impossible for him.

* * *

Marco came back to Hell in the morning. A satisfied smile on his face, the type of smile that clearly stated to everyone that he had just spent the night of his life.

Thatch was preparing breakfast in the kitchen when Marco entered, one glance to his face and Thatch was wiggling his eyebrows to him. “I take it you had a good night”

Marco hummed and took a plate, then he devoured his eggs, bacon, sausage, and coffee, under the amused eyes of the rest of his family.

They were all enjoying breakfast, and nobody mentioned Marco’s good mood, even Izo who nevertheless burns with envy to ask him tons of questions about Ace. 

A bang resonated in the hallway, everyone except Marco turned their heads toward the hallway only to see sheaves of sparks exploding everywhere. 

“MY FIREWORKS!!!!!!” Haruta screamed. She speeded out of the kitchen hoping that she could intervene before every firework that Ace gave her was blown away.

The others stayed where they were, glancing at Marco who was still eating completely lost in his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: 12 years later

Marco smiled when he saw the face of his sleeping husband beside him in their bed. It was Saturday, which meant that Ace didn't have to go to the bar before the mid-afternoon. He kissed him and decided to go downstairs to prepare breakfast. 

Marco didn't put clothes on except a boxer and a t-shirt. In the hallway, he saw their wedding picture, it had been taken ten years ago; they had opted for an intimate wedding, only families and some friends. It had been a perfect day, a stressful day still, but when Marco thought about it, he wouldn't have it another way. 

In the kitchen, he put the coffee maker on, and waited for the coffee to pass. He was sure that there were still some croissants left. Marco saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes, coming from the garden. 

He looked through the window and saw his hellhound pack napping in his garden. Marco sighed. His hellhounds had taken the habit of coming to the house after they had accomplished a mission, Marco suspected it was because they loved Ace. 

The first time Ace met his hellhounds was during the party to celebrate Haruta’s obtaining the full extent of her Trickster powers. For the occasion Marco had taken Ace with him to Hell, it wasn't a problem for his soul because the party was taking place in the commanders' quarter which were on the floor the nearest from Earth, and Marco had put a sigil on Ace purifying everything around him, so no damage on Ace's fragile soul. When they arrived Marco had shown Ace around a little, and due to an emergency Marco had been forced to leave Ace with his siblings. 

What surprise it had been, when he had come back and had found Ace on the ground with Marco's hellhounds licking his face, sniffing at him. Ace had even been petting them, and calling them _'good boy_ ', ' _good girl_ '. And since then, the hounds had begun to show at their house. 

Marco felt two arms hugging him from behind. “Hello hubby” Ace whispered in his ear. Marco smiled and turned his head to kiss Ace, then he put his hand on Ace’s, and took it at his mouth kissing the back of it. 

"Hello, sunshine. Did you sleep well?" 

"Like a baby" Ace answered "I'm still tired through" 

"Well you have coffee ready, and you don't need to go to the bar until this afternoon. Maybe you should go back to bed."

"Actually Sabo offered to take my shift for this weekend," Ace said through a mouthful of croissants. 

"Really, I thought he had plans with Koala" 

"Yeah, but she had a family emergency, and had to go back to her hometown."

“So that means …”

“That means I’m yours for the weekend. The Entire Weekend.” Ace accentuated. “I just need to go take some papers that I forgot yesterday.”

“You are going to work.” Marco complained.

“No, it’s just paperwork that I need to put away.” He responded, standing up and going beside his husband. “I will be back before you return from your run, I promise.” He finished with a kiss.

* * *

Marco went for his run, it was a habit that he had taken after coming to live on Earth. He began by turning right after leaving the house, in the direction of the lake. It was a path that he and Ace liked doing together, actually Marco had gotten into running because of Ace. In the beginning of their relationship Ace was so busy by the bar that they didn’t really have time to pass together, furthermore Ace had been living with his brothers, that definitely buried hopes of some alone time. So Marco had begun to accompany Ace on his run, that’s how he got into running. Together they had done multiple paths, but the lake one stayed their favorite.

The lake was a place that a lot of inhabitants of the town would come when they needed some peace and quiet. The lake was in the middle of a park that was surrounded by trees. Marco waved to the sweet old ladies of the garden club, when he passed by. The dog from one of his neighbors barked at him when he approached. She was trying to control it, but there was not a lot you could do when your dog is barking at a hellhound.

Goofy, Ace named him, was the pack alpha and had decided to tag along with Marco today. And it was a good thing that they were naturally imperceptible by the humans, but animals were more sensitive to their presence.

Marco stopped at the gazebo, overhanging the lake, the view was still as breathtaking as ever. It was there that Marco and Ace had had their wedding, church had been out of question, and Ace had found that this part of the park could be rented. 

They had married just when the sun had settled on the lake, the photos had been beautiful, him and Ace standing and staring at each other with the sun settling in the middle. 

Marco petted Goofy’s head, while remembering their wedding, it had been a small affair: just their families. Ace’s mother, Rouge, had been the one to give Ace away. They had opted for a semi-formal wedding, and at the end of the day while their guests were singing while most were drinking, Marco had taken Ace’s hand, and they had walked back to the gazebo from the community center. 

They had sat in the ground just enjoying some quiet time. Marco still hadn’t figured out how Ace had ended with a hibiscus flower crown, that was when they kissed for the first time of their first day as husbands.

Marco’s daydream was interrupted by the cries of a child, he looked around and saw the kid on the ground, he must have fallen.

“Hey, are you alright?” Marco asked, crouching beside him.

“My knee hurts” The boy wailed.

It was just a scratch, not something that actually really hurt.

“You know, I have exactly what you need” Marco said, getting a band-aid out of his pocket and setting it on the kid’s knee. “There, all set kid, you should go back to your parents”

The kid stopped to cry, thanked and went back to his father. 

Marco got back to his run, alone because Goofy suddenly disappeared, surely to go on mission. He received a message from Ace, five minute ago, telling him that he had just arrived at the restaurant and if Marco wanted him to bring something back. Marco responded with _‘Only your ass’_

Marco was back to their house, when he felt a pull calling him.

He disappeared, and reappeared in Ace’s bar. Dread travel through his whole body.

“ACE !!!” He yelled.

“Mar.. Marco” A whimper came from behind the counter. 

Marco rushed behind the counter. Ace was there, lying on the ground, blood was drenching his t-shirt.

“Ace!” Marco called him while he kneeled beside him. He immediately called the emergency services. He tried to stay calm through the call, giving all the information he had, while continuing to speak to Ace.

Ace screamed when Marco pressed his hand against his wound. “Marco, it hurts,” Ace cried.

“I know, sweetheart. They will arrive soon. I promise everything is gonna be alright.” Marco babbled more for him than for Ace.

“Marco?”

“I’m here, Ace. I’m here”

“Marco. I love … you” Ace whispered.

“Shh. Save your energy. I love you. I’m not letting you alone. I’m here” Marco reassured him.

Marco heard the front door opening, “Here.” He yelled at the paramedics. “The medics are here, Ace. You gonna be alright”

* * *

After Ace was taken by the paramedics, Marco operated without thinking; he called Sabo, and Luffy, and answered the cops’ questions.

Sabo and Luffy were already there when he arrived at the hospital. Sabo informed him that Ace was in the operation room. “A doctor came to see us, Ace had multiple lacerations in the abdomen, she thinks he was stabbed.”

It has been two hours, and they still have no updates. It was the second time that Marco had to take a break outside the hospital. Sabo had insisted, as he had done before with Luffy, asking him to bring them coffees from the cafeteria. 

Marco’s phone rang, he got it out of his pocket. Rouge’s caller ID lightened his screen.

“Rouge?”

“Marco, “Rouge’s voice was trembling with the effort she was making to stay calm. “We are an hour away.”

“Rouge, you’re not driving right?” Marco asked, worried.

“No, don’t worry, Rayleigh is driving me.” She reassured him “Marco, everything is gonna be alright, Ace is a strong boy.” 

* * *

It was four hours after Ace’s arrival in the operating room when Marco felt it.

One of the many differences between humans and demons, was that demons were more sensible to a lot of things. Each type of demons were more sensible to something in particular: Succubus to sexual thoughts and attraction, Nightmares were able to find the greatest fear of people, by example but a Fetcher demon, like Marco, was particularly sensible to death or rather death reapers. 

Death reapers, they come to harvest the souls of the dead, or make sure a demon came to fetch the soul if the living human had to be sent to hell. The humans could sometimes react to their presences, by feeling a shiver through their bodies.

As for Marco, he felt the reaper’s passage, by the sensation of a fire lighting inside him. And right now, he was feeling it, sensing the presence of the death under him mere inches from Ace. 

His hands twitched with how hard he was clenching them, he knew what was happening. The tears began to fall when Marco was unable to sense Ace’s soul anymore.

* * *

Ace died on Saturday afternoon. He succumbed to a hemorrhage due to several stab wounds to the abdomen. During the operation his heart stopped twice, the doctors weren’t able to revive it the second time.

The police searched the bar and found that one of the kitchen knives was missing. As well as the contents of the cashbox, Sabo confirmed that the cashbox was emptied on Saturday night. He also gave a list of employees, all of whom were questioned by the police. At the exception of one, who had been impossible to locate, the police officers went to his apartment, but the owner said that the guy had left prematurely Saturday morning, leaving the place with the doors wide open. 

They inspected the apartment, and found the missing kitchen knife still covered with Ace's blood, wrapped in several bags and thrown in the trash can.

Marshall Teach. 

Marco wouldn’t forget this name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, when it says "~X months/years after~", it means that X months/years had passed since Ace's death. Wanting to clarify just in case.
> 
> After this chapter, there is a last one that I will certainly post before the end of this week.

###  ~1 month after~

"Hey Ace. Been a while uh." Marco said in front of the grave, he looked at the flowers he had in his hands, and put them on the gravestone. 

"I have been well. Rouge is staying with me for now. She said it's because she doesn't want me to be alone, but I know she doesn't want to be alone either." Marco felt the tears were beginning to rise in his eyes.. 

"Pops had been taking care of my job in hell. I couldn't bear the cries" Marco's voice broke at the last sentence. 

"I should go. I…" Marco felt the tears running on his cheeks. He petted the gravestone "I love you. I miss you" He whispered against the stone. 

* * *

Rouge was sitting at the table, while Marco was clearing it. They had just finished eating, and she wanted to ask him about something.

She went to the kitchen where Marco was doing the dishes. What she was going to ask, wasn't easy, and she didn't know how Marco would react. It was certainly better to just ask him, straight away, not losing herself in some sort of explanation. 

"Marco?" 

He hummed in response, staying concentrated on his task. 

"Ace, he. He isn't in hell, right?" Rouge asked. 

Marco's stopped washing the last glass. He turned toward her, looking at her trying to understand why she had asked him that. Rouge eyed his tail, who was swinging slowly behind him. 

Marco saw her looking at it, and then he doomed him. “You know that I’m a demon.” He stated.

“Yes”

“Since when?”

“The first time I met you.” Rouge responded. “At first I thought you bewitched Ace, but I saw how you were with him and I understood that you actually loved him.”

Marco stayed silent. He remembered that Rouge had been wary of him the first time he met her, but the times after she had welcomed him with a smile. He turned back to the sink and took the glass he had been washing. “Ace is in heaven.” His voice trembled when he spoke. 

Rouge came beside him and put her hand on his shoulder, she took him in her arms, and Marco didn’t struggle, he cried on her shoulder until he couldn’t anymore.

###  ~3 months after~

“Hey, Ace. Your mother just left to go back to her home, Rayleigh promised to look after her.” Marco stayed silent, his eyes were fixated on the name written on the gravestone.

“She made me promise to not go after Teach. She wants him to be punished by human law.” A break, then Marco continued “I promised that until your case isn't classed, I won’t go after him.”

* * *

Marco was sitting on a bench, he and Ace had put on the patio overlooking the garden. On his knees were a gift. He had found it earlier when he had finally gathered the strength to put Ace’s stuff away. 

The card that was placed between the ribbon, said ‘ _ For my husband, may you will always remember me when I’m away’. _

Marco was looking at the gift since he had sat with it, in the afternoon light that was illuminating the garden. The garden was now dark, and he still hadn't opened it. 

He heard a ruffle, and raised his head to see Goofy standing in the middle of the garden. The hellhound approached and put his head on his master’s legs.

“It’s a gift from Ace” He said when the hellhound began to smell the gift. Goofy was looking at him with eyes that Marco interpreted saying ‘ _ Well open it, what are you waiting for? _ ’

Feeling braver with his hellhound by his side, Marco carefully removed the card and ribbon. He lifted the lid, and looked inside. A cameo, with an engraving of a bird on the front, was placed on a cushion. Marco took it in his hands and realized that the pendant could be opened. 

Ace had put a photo of himself inside the right compartment, and a lock of his hair in the left one.

Marco put the cameo around his neck, and continued to look at the stars, like he had done multiple times with his husband.

###  ~1 year after~

“Hey Ace. I came bearing some news. Sabo is a dad now! Little Mary was born two days ago. She had a full head of blond hair and for the moment her eyes are blue, but Koala thinks they’ll turn brown soon.”

Marco sat in front of the gravestone. “It’s not all. Sabo asked me to be her godfather, along with Luffy, they didn’t have anyone for godmother.” He snorted at the thought “You imagine having a demon godfather.”

Marco laughed “I’ll have to make sure that she never met Thatch, or Haruta, don’t want her to behave like a real demon.”

* * *

Marco opened the front door, and saw an exhausted Sabo with dark bags under his eyes, and a fussy baby in his arms.

Marco took the little girl in his arms, and kissed her forehead, “Hello, miss Mary.” 

The baby giggled, and she extended her arms toward Marco. 

Sabo groaned “Oh yeah, now you are playing cute.” 

Marco moved away from the door, and let Sabo in, “Do you want a coffee?” He offered him.

“No, I already had one.”

“So what are you going to do with Koala?” Marco asked, while putting the baby on a crib he had installed.

“Sleep. Lot of sleep.” Sabo answered. “I’m going to take pizza on the way back, then we are going to enjoy some peace and quiet.” Sabo gave him a bag filled with diapers, some change of clothes, and everything that Marco will need to make her bottles. “You’re sure you will be alright taking her for the whole weekend?”

“Sabo, it's not the first time I take care of her.”

“Yeah, but if you have any questions, you just have to call, and …”

“Sabo, everything's gonna be fine.” Marco reassured him.

"I know, it's just…" 

"Go back home Sabo." Marco encouraged him. 

Sabo took Mary in his arms and kissed her "Be good for uncle Marco, pumpkin" 

“We will be fine, Sabo.” Marco reassured him when he left in his car. 

Marco returned to the crib and looked at Mary, “Your father is a worry fusspot, sweety.” The little girl giggled like in agreement.

Thatch appeared in the middle of Marco’s living room, he had come to propose to join him and the others for a poker night. 

He found Marco in the kitchen, with a baby on his shoulder, he was patting her back. The baby burped, and Marco smiled “Yeah, well done girl.” He took a rag and wiped the milk that Mary had spat. 

Marco turned back, and saw Thatch standing in the doorstep, looking at him and Mary. “I should have put a protection sigil.” Marco remarked. He passed by his brother and put Mary back in her crib, “Who is going to take a nap now?” The baby made a happy cry. “You’re right, it’s you.”

From the kitchen Thatch looked at his brother talking to the baby, and laughing at the girl's responses. Marco's smile was so sincere, it had been a long time since Thatch saw his brother smiling like that. Actually the last time was when Ace had invited every one of their family to celebrate New Year’s Eve with them. 

Deciding to let his brother enjoy time with his goddaughter, Thatch disappeared back to Hell.

  
  


###  ~3 years after~

"Hey, Ace. It's been three years today, I still can't believe how fast time has passed." Marco said while sitting in front of the gravestone. 

"I have some news for you, Sabo is going to be a father again, Koala is three months along." He smiled “So, sweet Mary is gonna be a big sister. They are looking for a house to live in now, their apartment is too small, now surtout with a second child in the way.” 

Marco paused, looking at a bird that was singing on a nearby tree. “I’m gonna give them the house, Ace. It was yours and your brothers house after all. And It’s not been home since a long time.” He paused again “I stayed long enough, it’s time for me to return to Hell. But That won’t stop me from coming upstairs anymore, don’t worry. After all, Sabo will need his favorite babysitter.” Marco smiled.

He got up, and wiped off the blades of grass that were stuck on the back of his pants. “Don’t worry I will show him the basement symbol.” He kissed the gravestone like he always did. “Love you”

* * *

Marco had asked Sabo to come see him to discuss something important. Sabo had come alone, because Rouge had come for a visit, and she had stayed with Koala and Mary.

“It’s rare for you to ask me to visit” Sabo said, drinking the coffee that Marco served him.

“Yeah, I made a decision” Marco paused, searching for his words. He took a sip of his cup of tea, before continuing “I want you to have the house.”

Sabo paused, his cup at his lips, he put it back on the table without drinking. “You want to give us the house?” He repeated “Are you serious?”

“Yes.”

“But … Are you sure Marco?” Sabo was a bit doubtful, Marco had always refused to leave the house since Ace passed away.

“I really am. This house is not home anymore since Ace. And I think Ace would want that too.”

“But what about you? What about all your stuff?”

“I’m planning to move back with my family, and for the furniture I will keep some, but I’ll let you the rest.”

Sabo stayed silent for a long time and didn’t respond to Marco. 

“You don’t have to answer me right now, and you probably want to talk about it with Koala. But Sabo, this house was yours along with your brothers first.” Marco added, taking his hand in his.

After his visit, Sabo talked with Koala, and they agreed to Marco’s offer. Soon after Sabo helped Marco to sort out what they wanted to keep.

That day Marco told Sabo that he wanted to show him something in the basement. Like for Ace, Marco smashed the electrical panel to show the pieces going back to their places. But when he turned toward Sabo, his eyes were locked on Marco’s flaming hand. ‘ _ Ah, I never told him that I’m a demon’ _ Marco remembered.

  
  
  


###  ~5 years after~

“Hello, Ace.” Marco said, his voice was sweet when he greeted his husband, but it hardened when he continued to talk. 

"I got a call. It was the police. Your file is officially closed. They couldn't find Teach, and they had not made progress since you died." 

Marco stayed silent, looking at the gravestone, his eyes not focused on it. "I kept my promise to your mother, I didn't go after him. But now, I'm gonna do it." He said determined, Teach was definitely living his last days. 

* * *

Marco was going out of his office and began to walk to the kennel. The kennel was an extension of the first floor. That was where all hellhounds were penned, waiting for their next mission, the place was never full there was always six to eight packs sent to hunt the sinners.

Stephan, his father’s hellhound, was as usual napping; the hellhound was too old to hunt and was enjoying his retirement napping and eating. Marco petted his head when he passed by.

Marco’s pack wasn’t on mission, he whistled and all hellhounds turned their head toward him, recognizing their master they ran to him and sat at his feet.

“Goofy, find him” Marco ordered, looking straight to the hellhound eyes.

The hellhound howled, then him and all the others disappeared.

Goofy had found Teach. The moment it happened, Marco felt the excitement going through his entire body. Normally when hellhounds had found their prey, a fetcher went right away to take care of the soul, but not today Marco wanted for Teach to suffer a little. 

See, the presence of the hellhounds near their prey was tricky. The prey began to see the hellhounds, in every animal they saw, just for a second and generally the human would dismiss the apparitions as hallucinations. Every night until the fetcher came, the hellhounds would howl all night long, and the prey were the only ones to hear them. 

Marco’s father once told him that one time a fetcher didn’t come for a week. When he arrived the prey had gone crazy from the lack of sleep, and the hallucinations. Marco wasn’t going to let Teach go this far, but the guy could use some sleepless nights.

Marco waited three days. He left his office and went to his room to prepare. The last time that Marco had gone to fetch a soul, he had to wear a three-piece suit, to pass unnoticed in the street, so this time he opted for a jean with a black hoodie and sneakers.

Most of the fetchers appeared directly in the house of the prey, but Marco was one of the older fetchers, he liked wandering the streets of the prey town, preparing himself to take the soul of the damned. This time too he wanted to take his time.

His siblings were in the main living room, when he passed to leave the place, they all stared at him. 

Izo was the one to speak up “Marco, you’re going somewhere?”

Marco turned toward him, “I have work to do.” He said, continued to walk to the exit and put his hood on his head. 

Izo was going to push further, but Jozu stopped him. “Izo, let him alone.”

“What? Why? Marco should tell us where he is going. Right?” Izo turned back to Marco who had disappeared. He turned again toward Jozu “Are you happy ?”

“Izo, let Marco alone for a bit.” Jozu told him, Marco hadn’t been his usual self for a few days now, and Jozu didn’t want him to begin avoiding them, just because Izo made remarks.

“Why? We don’t even know where he is going.”

Thatch sighed. Izo could be really infuriating when he wanted. “He is going to fetch a soul.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He is wearing his bracelet, Izo.”

The bracelet was a gift from their father to Marco. It was made of a leather band and a chain where were hung small pendants, a bird, a scythe, and a gate. Marco always wore it when he was going on missions to fetch souls. Thatch had seen it when Marco had put his hood on.

Marco was wandering through the streets of the town, he didn’t know its name, and he didn’t care. The street was sordid, the streetlights were off, there was someone yelling every five minutes, and music was echoing in the entire street. Marco smiled, great it was perfect. 

He went up the stairs to Teach's apartment, the pack of hellhounds had been guarding the entry, and they followed him when he arrived. Marco followed Goofy until the hellhound stopped in front of a door on the second floor. 

Marco could hear someone speaking inside the apartment. “Stop telling me to calm down! I’m telling you there's something wrong.” The voice sounded hysterical. Goofy barked. “See, you heard it, right? What do you mean ‘no’?” Marco knocked at the door; the voice stopped for a second before the guy continued to talk. “I told you I’m not crazy!” Marco knocked again. “You know what, FUCK YOU!” The guy shouted.

Marco heard footsteps approaching the door, then it was opened with strength. “Who the hell are you?”

Marco smirked at him, he pushed his hood back, letting Teach see his demon self. He walked toward him, behind him Goofy was showing his teeth while growling. Teach paled when he took in the demon at his door, and the hellhound behind him. “You killed my husband. And now it’s your turn.” Marco stated, showing off his red eyes. 

Teach panicked, shoved Marco against the wall, and bolded out of the apartment. Goofy began to run after him, Marco smiled when he heard the howls of the hellhounds. He went to the open windows and jumped out of it. 

Teach had been cornered in a dead-end, the whole pack was growling at him. The guy stared at Marco when he approached him. 

Teach pleaded for help, but Marco couldn’t hear it, the feeling of fire spread through his body. Adrenaline pumped in his veins, Marco snapped his fingers once, one of the guy’s arms fell, He snapped again and the other arm fell. At this point, Teach was screaming in pain, like a pig being slaughtered.

Marco snapped his fingers for the last time, and this time it was Teach’s head which detached itself from his body. 

Marco looked at Goofy taking the soul, and disappearing, without doubt, to take the man down in hell. 

The reaper who was crossing the name of the deceased out of his list, couldn’t help herself and made a remark “You could have killed him faster.”

Marco looked at her for a long time “He killed my husband. I was easy on him.”

  
  


###  ~10 years after~

“Hello baby.” Rouge said looking at the gravestone, it had been ten years since she had to say goodbye to his son. “I know that at my last visit I didn’t come with good news, and I don’t know if this time, there are good or bad. We are going to test another treatment, the doctors aren’t really hopeful, but I want to try it, I don’t want to give up yet.”

Rouge smiled and patted the gravestone, “Apart that, everyone is fine, your brothers still manage the bar and grill, your nephew and niece wreck the world, and Marco…” She paused, “Marco is taking care of me, he cooks me meals, takes care of the garden, takes me to the doctors, … He is a good demon, Ace. Thank you for bringing him into our family.”

* * *

The new treatment didn’t improve Rouge’s state of health. Marco stayed by her side the entire time, helping her through the pain. He was there when the doctor told her that her cancer had become generalized. She cried on his shoulder when they announced her five months prognosis. He was there when she collapsed in her garden.

Marco never liked hospital, it was true before Ace passed away, and truer after. Rouge was lying on a bed, she looked so weak with all the drips and the respirators. Before he entered her room, the doctor asked to see him.

After the talk with the doctor, Marco went back to Rouge’s room, he carefully put the bouquet of flowers in a vase at the window. He sat beside Rouge and took her hand in his, Marco looked at her face. They were making her comfortable, from what the doctor said Rouge didn’t have much time. 

Marco stayed silent and waited for Sabo and Luffy to arrive. He had called them the day before, and they were on their way, they should arrive soon. He was right, not half an hour later, the two brothers entered the room.

The night had begun, Sabo and Luffy were asleep in the chairs of the room. Rouge had woken up during the afternoon, and Marco had let the two brothers spend time with her.

He was still sitting beside her bed with her left hand in his. Marco felt her fingers move, “Rouge?” He whispered. 

She turned her head toward him, her eyes were open, she looked at him, and when their eyes met, Marco knew that she was aware of what was happening to her. “Marco?” She whispered “How … How would heaven be?”

Marco smiled reassuringly and began to talk. “When you open your eyes, you’ll see your house. All the flowers of the garden would be bloomed, the sun would be bright, a light breeze would move the branches of the trees. You’ll hear the birds singing, and see the bees flying from flower to flower. Then, you’ll open the front door” Marco’s voice broke when he pronounced the end of his sentence “Roger would be waiting for you and Ace would jump in your arms.” Tears run down his cheeks “You’ll …”

“Marco” Rouge’s whisper stopped him “Thank… for loving my baby” She said with difficulty. 

“It was the easiest thing that I had ever done” He reassured her.

Rouge didn’t respond to him as she had gone back to sleep. Marco felt her shivering.

Marco looked at the other side of the bed, the reaper was there observing at the scene in front of him. The reaper made a sign with his head.

Marco leaned on Rouge “Tell him that I love him please” He whispered, he kissed her on her forehead. “It’s okay to let go now.”

Marco stood up and looked at the reaper as he brought his fingers to his lips then he touched Rouge’s hand with his finger.

The beeping from Rouge’s heart monitor filled the room.

* * *

After he returned from Rouge’s burial, His family had insisted that Marco take a rest. Marco was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, wearing track pants and a tank top. 

The ceiling was illuminated by the reflections of the river of sulfur lava passing through the bay window. He was tired, so much had happened in so little time. Marco needed to sleep even if it was only for a bit. Before he could close his eyes by himself, he was asleep.

It was a tremor who woke him up. He straightened up just in time to feel another one. His eyes widened when he recognized what it meant : another Lord had arrived.

Marco stood and began to run, the new presence was in the throne room where his father was too. He was the first one to arrive, followed closely by his siblings? His father was blocking the view, preventing Marco to see the new member of their family.

“Dad” Haruta shouted beside him.

Marco flinched  _ ‘Since when she was there?’  _ His father turned toward them, letting them see the newcomer.

“Ace” Marco whispered. Black horns were standing out of his black hairs, his silver eyes had turned to red, but he still had his freckles.

Ace smiled hesitantly, not knowing how Marco would react. He didn’t have to wait before Marco ran and took him in his arms. Their heads resting on the other shoulders, Marco could smell Ace again: Firewood and cinnamon, how long he had gone without scenting it.

“Ace” Marco continued to whisper.

“I’m here” Ace responded, he took Marco’s head and began to kiss every inch of his face while repeating “I’m here”.

Marco kissed him, slowly forgetting everything around them. Ace was there, and he was the only person that mattered in his world.


	7. Chapter 7

Marco and Ace stayed wrapped, around each other for a long time, no one wanted to interrupt them, so they all looked from distance. But as soon as the two of them separated a little, Haruta jumped and took Ace in her arms, followed by everyone else.

After the emotions quieted down a little, Thatch happily shouted “Party” and went to prepare everything. Meanwhile, everyone wanted to know how Ace had managed to come back from Heaven and to be reborn as a demon.

“It’s thanks to mom.” Ace explained. They had gone back to the living room, and Marco had claimed one of the couches; Ace had been pulled in his arms, and his head was put against Marco’s chest.

“I have been trying for ages, but these pricks didn't want to understand. They kept saying that my memories weren’t real, that Marco had manipulated them” Marco’s arms tightened up around him. “But when mom got there, she forced them to watch our memories, and when they realized that Marco was the demon I was talking about, they sent me here.”

“At least, they are not too stupid.” Marco muttered, while putting his nose in Ace’s hair. He could smell Ace’s demon part, but he was still unsure of what type of demon Ace would turn to be.

“And better they are not here.” Thatch exclaimed, coming into the room, his arms full of bottles “Because it’s time to PARTY.”

* * *

Marco was enveloped in heat. It was nice like a nest. He opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to wake up totally.

A movement in his arms made him look down, he smiled when Marco saw Ace’s face crushed against his chest. Marco passed his hand in his hair, Ace snuggled up against him even more.

They stayed like that for sometimes, it was only when Marco tried to move a little that he felt a mass behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, only to see Goofy asleep. Looking around Marco realized that the whole pack of hellhounds had decided to come squat in their masters’ bedroom.

“Oh, come on.” Marco complained.

Feeling their master’s change of mood, the hellhounds woke up and stared at him. Marco ordered them to leave, and they did. He knew how much his pack was attached to Ace, but seeing them sneak in to sleep with them was sufficient proof.

“You could have let them stay” Ace whispered.

“Since when are you awake?”

“Since this …” Ace’s tail began to move up and poked at Marco’s cock “... has woken up too.” He said smiling at Marco.

Marco giggled, and kissed him on his mouth, then he went down on his neck. Then he stopped the kisses and began to scent Ace’s neck.

“Marco?” Ace asked, surprised at Marco’s reaction.

Marco continued to smell Ace “Your scent. I think there's something.” Ace’s scent was more accentuated, more intense, like… “Succubus.” Marco realized.

“What?”

“You’re a succubus. It meant that you …” Marco tried to explain.

Ace cut him by putting a finger on his mouth. “You will explain this later. I really want to suck your dick now.” 

“You’re right, I can explain later” Marco snickered and returned to kiss me.

* * *

Ace being a succubus was a big deal. Nobody in Marco’s family was one, there were Nightmares, Furies, Tricksters, Deal makers, Pops, and he were the only Fetchers of the family. It was the first time for a lord to be a succubus. Marco’s family was surprised when they realized it, but they didn’t care about the type of demon Ace was.

It wasn’t the case for every demon In Hell. After a while, Ace had begun to manage the administrative work with Marco. They had separated offices; they had tried to work in the same one, but that ended with two days of work ruined and Ace not able to sit for a week.

Ace had accompanied Marco on level five for an inspection. They had decided to share the work, Marco stayed with Atmos to discuss the floor reports, while Ace was going to inspect the underling demons.

Haruta led Ace through the corridors, showing the cells, the torture room, and everything that he needed to see. The demons they crossed path with, whispered at their passage.

Ace acted like he didn’t hear them, but he stopped when one said “Isn’t it the slut that’s sleeping with Lord Marco?”

The one he was talking to, tried to shush him, but the guy didn’t seem to care, he even looked at Ace like he was proud of what he had said. Ace glanced at him, and continued to walk. Haruta followed him, she looked at him and remarked a light aura of powers coming from him.

“Ace, what are you doing?” She asked.

“Take away all notion of pleasure from him. Sex, food, nothing will make him even a little good again.” Ace responded with a big smile.

Ace’s control of his powers was impressive. After a short time, he was able to control the pleasure of others, to feel the sexual tension, and to see the sexual thoughts of people that he wanted to know about.

Marco was feeling a little uneasy, he had spent his whole day in his office, but it was worth it: tomorrow he and Ace would be able to have a rest day. So he ventured off from his office in search of Ace.

Marco found him in the kitchen with Izo and Thatch. Ace was sat at the counter looking at the others arguing over something certainly stupid. Marco put his arms around him and kissed his neck. “Hello, sunshine.”

Ace relaxed “Hi babe” But when he heard the voice of Izo rising, he tensed again.

Marco felt the tension returning on Ace’s shoulder “Are you alright?”

“I am”

“Ace you’re all tense.”

“It’s a succubus thing, it’s nothing.” Ace dismissed him, but his remark only made Thatch and Izo turn toward them.

“What’s going on, Ace?” Izo asked.

“Yeah, can we help you?” Thatch demanded too.

“Oh you wanna help me?” Ace said.

“Sure.” They responded.

“Get a room! I’m not kidding, you’re going to make me crazy with all the sexual tension” Ace raised his voice.

“What?!”

“Oh, come on. Every time you are in the same room, it’s like I’m in the middle of a volcano, so please do something about it”

Marco observed Izo and Thatch staring at Ace, then looking at each other, and going back to stare at his mate. Marco put his hand in the base of Ace’s back. “You know what, we are going to let you alone” Marco said, taking Ace by the hand and leading him elsewhere.

They ended in their room. Their room. A month ago it was still Marco’s room.

The door opened onto a mezzanine where Marco had set up a living room and a library corner. After going down the stairs, the bathroom was on the right, and the bed behind the dressing room on the left. The whole having a huge bay window taking up all the wall and overlooking the river of sulfur burning.

Marco and Ace let themselves down on the couch near the door. “That was…” Marco began.

“Mortifying?” Ace suggested.

“Interesting” Marco responded, taking him in his arms. “These two had been dancing around each other for a long time, thank you for telling them.”

They relaxed for some times, Ace asked how Marco’s work had been, and he told him that they could have a day off tomorrow.”

“Really? Can we go upstairs to do some shopping?” Ace demanded.

“Of course. Where do you want to go?”

“Well I have some store in mind.” Ace answered and kissed Marco.

* * *

“A sex shop, really?” Marco asked. 

They had passed the entire day in the human world. They had gone to a movie, had shopped at different stores, they had eaten in a restaurant where everyone had had their eyes on Ace, thanks for his succubus nature, and now to conclude their day together Ace had taken them to a sex shop.

“What? Don’t you want to make our sex life more exciting?” Ace said, leaning against his husband.

“More exciting than you naked.” Marco replied. “That gonna be difficult.”

“Well, I was thinking. The two of us go alone to choose some items, then when we come back, what do you think about testing them?”

“I think it’s a marvelous idea.” Marco said, punctuating his answer with a kiss.

They entered the store, they separated and Ace wandered through the aisles, he played the game and tried to avoid the place where Marco had been. After he had looked around, he returned to the different aisles to take what he wanted. In the first aisle that he wanted to go, Marco was there looking at the cock ring, while a couple was looking at the anal plug, good thing that what he wanted was at the extremity of the shelf. He took what he wanted, then went to the aisle on the right of this one. 

While he was choosing what type of edible underwear Marco would prefer, he heard the girl and her boyfriend speaking, well more like the girl was doing the talking, and the guy was nodding or making some noise in agreement. He looked so uncomfortable that it made Ace giggled, and he decided to spy on them a little. 

The girl was talking about what size of anal plug they should take, because she didn’t want to hurt herself, meanwhile the guy was answering with one-word sentences. Ace peaked through the empty space of the shelf, and the guy was glancing at Marco when his girlfriend wasn’t looking. Interesting.

Ace decided to look through his thoughts to see what the guy was thinking about. He wasn’t disappointed, when he saw that the guy was thinking about how having something in his ass would feel. Just a plug or a dildo, the guy was thinking about doing that with his girlfriend, nothing involving a man. But when he looked at Marco, who had passed behind them, Ace saw in a flash, something not very heterosexual. 

So the guy still had some fantasies, good to know. Ace could work with that. He decided to give more materials for the guy fantasies, just sensations, some image of being taken by behind, to suck a cock and to have his cock sucked by a man. 

Ace could hear the guy's breath speeding up, and smell his horniness. Ace smiled to himself when he went to the register to pay his items. After that, he joined Marco who was still in the same aisle as the couple, who was now looking at the handcuffs. 

“Hey handsome, you ready to go?” He called husband.

“Yeah,” Marco responded, while he joined him, he whispered in his ear “We are not going to sleep tonight, just warning you”

“Exactly what I was hoping for.” 

When they left, Ace felt the guy’s eyes looking at them.

* * *

When Marco and Ace arrived, the others were preparing cards and tokens. Jozu greeted them “Hey, you come back. How was your day?”

Ace smiled “It was great, we did a lot of shopping.” He bumped Marco gently with a wing.

“Really where did you go?”

Marco cut Ace before he could announce to the entire family that they bought sex toys. “Some clothes. You’re planning to play poker?”

Jozu accepted the change of subject, even if he knew what Marco was doing, he wasn’t gonna insist more. “Yep, wanna join?”

Marco glanced to Ace for approval, it had been a while since he had enjoyed some time with all of his siblings, but he and Ace had plans. To his surprise, Ace answered at his place. “Yeah sure. Just let us change into something more comfortable.”

Ace took him by the hand, and walked him to their room. Marco saw Ace’s smile. The smile that Ace had every time something was working in his favor.

Marco dreaded this smile.

* * *

Marco was right; Ace had a plan, a plan to make him as horny as possible.

First he had put on the tight short that they had bought, at least Ace was wearing a loose t-shirt. The problem; it was Marco’s old t-shirt and Ace was making a show of smelling it, then making a little appreciative humming every time Marco was looking at him.

Second, Ace and Marco were sitting beside each other. It wouldn’t be a problem, if Ace could keep his tail under control. Marco nearly lost three games of poker because Ace kept stroking his leg with his tail, each time going a little higher than the last time. At least none of his siblings seemed to have caught on what was going on.

“I fold,” Thatch said. “I got two pairs, you?” Ace smiled and laid his carts in front of him, Thatch leaned on the table to see them. “Fucking heaven, Ace. You have nothing. How can you play like that?”

Ace smiled, and looked up to Marco “I had a wonderful teacher.”

“Wait, you played poker and didn’t invite us.” Thatch accused Marco.

“Well, I don’t think you would have liked these games” His brother answered.

“Why? I like poker”

“We always finished naked. So you know, that would have been awkward” Ace responded before his husband.

Thatch’s eyes widened, his mind assaulted with images of Marco and Ace playing strip poker. He growled “Oh my… I need a drink.” He stood up and when he passed behind Ace, his feet caught on his chair.

Marco heard Thatch swore from the pain, but his eyes were looking at Ace’s flushed face, he had tensed and held his breath for a second when Thatch tripped over his chair.

“Come on Thatch, sit down. I will get you a drink, I need one anyway” Ace proposed to him.

Marco observed him, when Ace stood up and went to the kitchen; his gait was a little off and Marco couldn’t think of anything that could explain why Ace was walking like that.

Ace turned his head back to look at Marco, before he entered the kitchen. He smiled and winked.

Marco knew this smile. _Ace wouldn’t have … Right?_

* * *

Marco pushed Ace against the closed door of their room. “What a naughty boy you are.” Marco whispered in his ear, his hands went under Ace’s shirt, and pinched his nipples and Ace let a cry slip. “Teasing me all night.” Marco bit the lobe of his ear, while his tail stroked Ace’s leg, then the tip slipped into his shorts.

Marco parted from Ace and pulled his shirt over his head; then he bowed his head and bit Ace’s nipples with his teeth. 

“Aaahhh. Marco, more. I need more.” Ace pleaded.

Marco smiled against his chest. “What do you need, Ace?”

“More, please”

“You have to tell me what you want with words” Marco smirked when he saw Ace’s flushed face, and his closed eyes. Ace was pressing against him, Marco could feel his erection against his hips.

Ace swallowed with difficulty, “I need you to take me to bed, and to wreck my ass with your dick.”

Marco stood up and put his hand under Ace’s ass. “As you wish”

Ace screamed and clung to Marco's shoulders as he lifted him up and put his legs around his waist. Ace pressed himself against his chest, trying to feel as little movement as possible, but with every step Marco took, he felt his body tensing.

Marco pressed him against the window, Ace's legs still around his waist, he took the arms that were around his neck and also pressed them against the glass with one hand. His other hand took Ace's chin and opened his lips. Marco put his lips on Ace's lips, and let his tongue caress Ace's.

Before Ace was able to catch his breath, Marco had put his hands under his thighs and brought him to their bed, where he tipped him over.

“Look at you, all spread up.” Marco said. Ace looked up and saw Marco observing him from every angle. He let his finger travel along Ace’s body, and stopped when they arrived at his short. “You know, I have seen you squirming all night. What could you possibly have put in to make you do that?” Marco leaned on Ace and licked his neck, grazing his teeth against the flesh. 

Ace tried to respond, but Marco bit his neck hard, changing his word into a cry. “Tell me Ace what will I see if I remove your shorts.” 

“You… will… Marco” Ace panted, not able to say much more than these three words.

Marco smiled, when he heard Ace unable to speak. “Wanna tell me? Or do you want me to find out on my own.” His hands took the hem of Ace’s shorts, and began to pull, the shorts ended on the floor. 

Marco kissed Ace’s chest, “Ace, turn over.” He ordered. His hands caressed his back. “Well, what do we have here” His hands stopped on Ace’s ass. “You've been a really naughty boy, Ace."

Ace moaned, when Marco pulled slowly the plug he had put on earlier. 

“My, my. So that’s what you bought,” Marco said while he observed the plug “It’s bigger that we are used to.”

Ace didn’t know how Marco could be so casual in a moment like this.

“Maybe we should play with what I bought too. What do you think, Ace?” Marco laid down on him, and Ace could feel his erection against his ass.

After he accepted, Ace looked to Marco stood up and went to the chest of drawers behind their bed, where they kept all their sex toys; Marco took what he wanted, and come back to the bed.

Ace tried to look at the items that Marco had put beside him, but as soon as Marco was with him on the bed, he took Ace by the waist and made him kneel.

Marco turned Ace’s head and kissed him hot and heavy, Ace’s back was against his chest, Marco felt it bow, when he put the clips on Ace’s nipples.

Ace’s wail resonated in the entire room. “Marco!” He called, he was so hard, so ready to come.

“You are so hard, Ace.” Ace closed when Marco whispered in his ear. “But it’s still so soon for you to come.” Marco took the last item that was on the bed: a cock ring, and put it on Ace.

"Look at you. You're so ready to come, why don't you? Maybe you need some more stimulation" Marco whispered, he wrapped his tail around Ace's tail. He inserted the tips in Ace.

“Marco, stop. I can’t… please” Ace pant. The tips of their tails grazed his prostate, making him feel raw lighting of pleasure. Ace couldn’t take it anymore, he needed Marco, he needed to come. 

“What do you need, Ace?” Marco was enjoying that, having a helpless 

“YOU, please let me cum” He yelled. Marco's hand went down from his waist to his cock, to remove the cock ring. 

Ace came with Marco's name in his mouth. 

When he opened his eyes, Marco had laid him down on the bed and was kissing from behind his ear to his shoulder. 

“Marco?” Ace called, Marco hummed in response “Are you still hard?” He turned over and took Marco in his arms.

“I’m not still hard, I’m hard again.” Marco explained to him “What are you gonna do about it?”

Ace moved him on his back, and rode him. “I’m gonna show you.”

* * *

After they had found their breaths back, Marco forced himself to stand up, and to go to the bathroom to run a bath. 

When the bath was almost full, he went to fetch Ace, and took him in his arms. He carried him to the bathroom and put him in the water. After Ace was installed, Marco entered the bathtub and stood behind him. 

Ace moaned when Marco began to massage his lower back. It was so nice, the little pressures on her aching muscles were so nice. "It feels so good Marco." 

"Great." Marco said and kissed his neck.

"It was never like that, right? I mean this intense." Ace asked 

Marco’s hands massaged his shoulder "No, I tried to restrain myself when you were human. I wasn't sure that you would have been able to support it."

"I'm not human anymore, we should do that more often." Ace looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe next time, you'll top. We can even use whipped cream." Marco whispered in his ear.

"Better use honey, it's much harder to lick off" 

"hmm, interesting. We will have to try it." 

Marco and Ace were lying on their bed, observing the reflections on the ceiling. Ace put his head on Marco's chest, and listened to his heart beat. Marco passed his fingers into Ace's hair, they were so silky, it was like playing with water. Ace laid down against Marco and began to fall asleep. 

Marco put his arms around Ace, and brought him closer. He was smiling of contentment, their tails were wrapped around each other. 

Marco had centuries of existence before Ace, but never he had been as happy as he was right now. If Ace didn't have accidentally called for him, maybe Marco would never have felt like this. 

Marco was glad that Ace had called for him that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The images are the plan of Marco's and Ace's room.
> 
> Edit: I forgot, Thanks for every comments and kudos, I really appreciated them, they make me smile :)


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

Ace and Marco were standing, holding hands in the middle of a familiar parking lot.

They had waited to tell Luffy and Sabo that Ace had become a demon; Ace needed to practice his disguise spell. Marco refused to let him come to Earth until he had mastered it. The last time, the spell had disappeared during the day and Marco had cast it again without telling Ace.

Two months after his rebirth as a demon, Ace had finally received permission to visit his brothers. Marco arranged everything, called Sabo and told him that he was going to come and see him and Luffy after the bar was closed.

"Are you ready? " Marco asked.

"I don't know. I'm excited, but I'm afraid of their reactions," replied Ace. "I mean, what if... "

Marco cut him by taking his head in his hands and kissing his forehead, then he took Ace in his arms. "They are your brothers, they love you human or demon. »

Ace nodded, took a deep breath and walked towards the front door. In ten years the bar hadn't changed, Ace noticed that the walls had been repainted and the back wall was covered with picture frames. The only picture he could see was the one in the middle, a little larger than the others, which showed Ace, Luffy and Sabo in front of the restaurant on opening day.

Talking about his brothers, they were both chatting at the bar; Sabo was washing glasses, and Luffy was on the other side leaning against the bar.

When he heard the door open, Sabo didn't look up right away, thinking that only Marco was there. "Hey Marco. So why... "Sabo dropped the glass he was wiping, and stopped talking when he saw who had just entered "Ace? "He whispered.

Luffy, as for him, did not remain silent, he shouted " ACE ! " And threw himself into his arms.

Sabo quickly recovered from the shock and hurried to join his brothers.

Marco remained in retreat, and observed the scene in front of him. He could barely see Ace, so Sabo and Luffy held him tight. When they separated, the three had tears in their eyes.

“I can’t believe it, you’re really here.” Sabo said

“And you’re a demon too” Luffy added.

Ace laughed “And I can’t believe you’re a dad now, Sabo. And that you travelled in the entire world” Ace smiles more than ever at Luffy.

“I ate a ton of food” Luffy responded

“I will make sure that you met Mary and Sam” Sabo promised

Ace smiled, and tears of joy ran down his cheeks. "Fuck guys, I missed you so much," he murmured as he took them in his arms.

After the hug was over, Marco stroked Ace's back, kissed him and let him enjoy some time with his brothers alone.

The three brothers began to tell each other about their lives, Ace explained how he had become a succubus, and how he had adjusted to the situation.

Sabo showed him pictures of his children and told him all the nonsense they were doing, Ace laughed and reminded Sabo that he had not been wiser at their ages. Ace was also touched when Sabo told him how Marco was behaving with the two children. He even showed him a picture where Marco had been completely made up by Sam, and had his hair done by Mary.

Luffy told Ace about his travels around the world, all the countries they had visited, all the friends he had made there, and all the food he had eaten. He would be leaving soon to visit some of his friends who had decided to move.

They talked as long as they could; Sabo still had to go home to his family. 

When Ace came home, Marco was waiting for him while reading a book, and he looked up when he heard the door open.

"Hey Ace. So how was it ?”

"It was great. Sabo told me about his kids and Luffy about his travel " Ace answered, he took his phone and showed it to Marco " And look what Sabo sent me.”

Marco's eyes widened in fright when he saw the picture of Mary and Sam doing his makeup and hair. Ace burst out laughing when he saw the look on Marco's face.

"Yeah, laugh all you want while you can. We will see what they'll do the next time Sabo will ask us to babysit.”

A month later Marco had a new wallpaper on his cell phone.

END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write about Ace seeing his brothers again, but I had no idea. Of course, it was only when I posted the last chapter that I got inspiration. I hope you enjoyed this little extra chapter.
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos.


End file.
